


The beginning of the end (Go Away Blaine's Beginning)

by Ploopyegg



Series: go away blaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploopyegg/pseuds/Ploopyegg
Summary: What caused the events in "Go Away, Blaine!"This did





	The beginning of the end (Go Away Blaine's Beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> people asked for more so here's a bit more! THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME AND MY BAD WRITING

t was a bad day for Blaine. He was at work when he noticed a big mob outside his workplace chanting "WE HATE BLAINE WE HATE BLAINE" holding signs and giving speeches on milk cartons to make them taller. He didn't know having a world famous boyfriend would have this effect on him since he was not the famous one what so ever he didn't mean to fall in love with someone else and not tell Kurt either. He wanted both and when it backfired his world crumbled more and more each day. Kurt hated him, the world hated him, he hated himself, he had no clue how to fix it. By the time he was done thinking his boss had walked into his office with a look that told Blaine he was in big trouble.

"YOU ARE FIRED, MR.ANDERSON." His boss said as he walked out in a hurry to go deal with the ever-growing mob outside not telling them to leave but to quiet down so Blaine would have a self-sense of calm even though it was fake.

As Blaine walked out he saw the mob but he ignored the hateful words as he saw what hurt him most.

Kurt and Sebastian Smythe entering the lima bean together, he ran fast to enter before he even had an idea what to say.


End file.
